


A Smile for a Story

by samdontforgetthepie



Series: Love Lost [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:58:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samdontforgetthepie/pseuds/samdontforgetthepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You smile at him<br/>       But he doesn't smile back</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Smile for a Story

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy part two. Free verse.

You smile at him  
but he doesn't smile back.

You know he's remembering   
the way it was without  
the love the two of you share.

It was difficult  
you know  
just how difficult   
because  
it hurt you too.

Just maybe not as much.

The pain  
you recall  
was like  
being torn apart  
limb from limb.

You spent nights   
upon nights  
crying over him.

He was dead.  
And for some reason,  
when you chose to  
visit  
his grave that day,

He was there  
breathing harf  
into the fog   
surrounding the cemetary.

You've tried  
and tried  
to forget his death

But you can't.  
And neither can he.


End file.
